inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Intergalactic War
Overview The Great Intergalactic War was the largest conflict known to the Inperium universe. It wasted four decades (2290-2330ad) and reshaped the power structure of the galaxy, leading to two primary powers, the Penguin Empire and Otter Republic, reigning supreme. The Rumblings While the nations grumbled against one another for decades, there was a lull in large scale war. Humanity was stewing in it's corner of the universe, planting colonies here and there but not yet unified. Human nations were supported in their individual colonization efforts by their Penguin neighbors, thereby goading them into staying competitively separate. Meanwhile, the newly founded Algamosi collective convinced the Lemur Kingdom to join them in an alliance while signing a non-aggression pact with the Penguin Empire. The Lemurs retained their alliance with the Penguins from the invasion of earth. Algamosi and Otters were locked in a cold war, so the Otters deemed it necessary to ally with the Cats and Penguins for safety. The Penguins were already allied with the Cats, but denied an alliance with the Otters, signing a non-aggression pact instead. Seeing that the Penguins would probably not be of much use, the Algamosi and Lemurs allied with the Rabbits. Their alliance made its first step toward power by starting a war between the humans with the goal of unifying them as allies. Their alliance was dubbed the "Pact of Sovereign Safety" or "PSS" and offered the humans a world free of Penguin and Cat influence. This caused the Penguins to end their alliance with the Lemurs and officially join the Otter's "Grand Coalition" (usually referred to simply as Coalition) along with some humans who did not agree with the Algamosi's plan. This proxy war did not erupt into a full fledged conflict until the Otters instigated a Fox rebellion in Lemur territory. In response to this subterfuge, the PSS officially declared war on the Coalition. The Storm As war broke out, the PCC attacked on every front at once, overwhelming many of the Coalition's colonies. The Coalition responded, starting Fox rebellions on many lemur worlds and purging some Algamosi colonies. The Storm ended with a major Penguin offensive that drove the Algamosi from Kic Osuru and raised the Rabbit capital to the ground. The Rabbit's King was slain, but the new king was elected by a group of nobles who lost considerable territory on Kic Osuru. The nobles and their new king decided to continue fighting from their other holding. Doldrums Of War A back and fourth keep the war going for years without much progress either way. This ended when the Cats, Humans, and Penguins launched a join offensive against the Rabbits and killed their king again. His successor was chosen by nobles who wanted to end the war, after the Otters promised to give their land on Kic-Osuru back. The other nations of the PSS fought on. The Smothering Sensing that they were losing, the remaining PCC forces concentrated on knocking out the Cats. In a series of brutal campaigns, they slew many in massive terror campaigns with the most ferocious orbital bombardments ever known. The Cats barely held on though, and The Smothering was not complete. Finale With the PCC focusing on the Cats, the remaining Coalition forces were able to gather their strength and focus on other fronts. The Fox rebellions became more numerous, and the Algamosi lost much of their grand empire. In the end, the Coalition declared victory, and settled a massive payment by the PCC as reparations for the war. The Cats had suffered too much in the war to be truly victorious, but their allies benefited greatly from the victory. While the humans gained great strength from unification, the real winners of the conflict were the Otters and Penguins. These two species then begun a series of proxy wars to determine who was the true superpower of the galaxy. Pact of Sovereign Safety * Algamosi * Lemurs * Rabbits * Colonist Humans Grand Coalition * Otters * Cats * Penguins * Fox Rebels * Planetsider Humans Category:Wars